Dangerous Observations
by Dr. Raven Horror PhD
Summary: The Watcher's Council kidnaps the Canis Nosferatu leader in an attempt to study the species.


Title: "Dangerous Observations" - Part 2 of the Canis Nosferatu Chronicles (sequel to "Prey and Predator")  
Author: Dr. Raven, Horror PhD  
Rating: PG-13 (Violence)  
Summary: Price leads Quentin Travers and the Watcher's Council in abducting the Canis Nosferatu's leader in order to study the species.  
Feedback: Constructive criticism and praise always welcome. Just keep in mind that, contrary to popular belief, I'm an actual person with feelings and an unstable ego :)  
Distribution: Please ask before distributing.  
Disclaimer: Price, Quentin Travers, Giles, Buffy and the Watcher's Council are all property of Joss, The WB, Mutant Enemy and all that jazz. The Canis Nosferatu, Raven, Ivy and Lucius are all my brain children, and I take no responsibility for their actions.   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Something was not right on the night's hunt. In her wolfen form, Raven lifted her long muzzle into the air, sniffing the breezes. There was a disturbance in the territory she prowled, and she knew from the scent that it was not supernatural. It was human. Someone was tracking her.  
  
Raven took a few more paces and stopped cold. Her ears pricked, hearing the faint snapping of twigs in the distance. Her keen eyes peered in the darkness, searching for any sign of life. Her strict code of honor kept her from killing humans, but she would fight to the death if she felt threatened.   
  
She caught the scent again. At least three humans were following her, and from the smell, they weren't all that far off.  
  
There wasn't much debate in her mind. She was normally confident around humans, but this was different. After living 10,000 years, one develops a sense for good and evil. There was more to these humans than just their scent. Raven tensed every muscle in her body, and bolted.  
  
Animal instinct dictated the flight response. As a supernatural force, Raven's speed and power easily put distance between her and the humans tracking her. Each bush, each fence, was put behind her with an effortless leap. But even animal instinct had its flaws. Her attention was on escape, and not keeping alert for a possible ambush.  
  
She caught the scent of the fourth human barely a moment too late. Rising from the brush to her right, he cocked his rifle and shot. She felt the sting of the dart instantly, and yelped in pain and surprise. The drug took its effect almost instantly. Raven stumbled a few more paces, her vision quickly becoming cloudy, her consciousness becoming faint. She stopped, panted and reeled, and finally slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Wesley Wyndham-Price lowered his tranquilizer rifle and stepped forward, the other members of his hunting party winded, but catching up. They walked cautiously over to the fallen wolf, marveling at its size and strength, apparent even though drugged.  
  
"Good shot 'ol boy," one of the hunters said, clapping his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "Travers is going to love this."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Giles poured another cup of coffee and checked his watch again. Since 9 o'clock he'd been waiting in the library. Buffy had already come and gone with reports of the night's patrol. Raven usually followed shortly thereafter, sometimes even joining the slayer to recount the nights vampire hunting activities. But it was almost midnight, and there was no sign of her.  
  
_Where is she?_ He pondered. This was extremely unlike her. No message, no attempt at contact, and no sign of her anywhere. He had asked Buffy if the two of them had paired up that evening or if she had even seen the wolf, but Buffy had about as much information as to her whereabouts as he did. None.  
  
Giles became more worried with each passing minute. To make matters worse in his mind, his successor as Watcher hadn't shown his face this evening, either. He couldn't help but think the two incidents were related.  
  
He began pacing, slow at first, then with more intensity. A feeling of sincere dread was creeping into his belly. He wasn't concerned about her fidelity, only her safety. Something was horribly wrong. He knew it. And he couldn't wait another moment to do something about it.  
  
He scrawled a message out on a random piece of paper. After placing it under his coffee cup in the middle of his desk, he then reached for his coat. Frantic pacing would do him no good here. He needed to put it to use by attempting to find her before the feeling of uncertainty and danger that was inside him drove him to madness.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Awaking was drowsy at best. Vision blurry. Sounds were muffled thumps. Head in excruciating pain. Limbs weak and useless. A feeling of sickness.  
  
As Raven came to, she noticed the elaborate confinement she found herself in. Wrought iron bars surrounding her. As her senses became more clear, she realized that she was also shackled with large chains. Easy to break under normal circumstances, but this was far from normal.  
  
She was drugged still, of that there was no question. Weak and defenseless. For the fist time in a long while, she was truly afraid. She knew not where she was, nor who her captors were. What did they want?   
  
"Hey, pooch is awake," she heard a deep voice say.  
  
She struggled to raise her head. Her vision was clearing, but she was still faltering. Even in the slight blurriness, she made out Wesley Wyndham-Price making his way towards her cell, with another man following closely behind him.  
  
"I must apologize for the extremity," Wesley said, kneeling down to her level. "But it was the only way we could get a good look at exactly what you are." He gestured up to the man who now stood beside him. "This is Mr. Quentin Travers. He wants to observe you."  
  
Travers. This was a name she knew. Her mind could perform only the simplest of functions in her drugged state, reducing her to the animal that she was. She knew only associations, feelings and instinct. And she associated the name "Travers" with "barbaric."  
  
Raven summoned her strength and growled deep in her chest, warning the stranger to keep his distance. He chuckled at her efforts, and joined Wesley at her level.   
  
"Is that any way to treat a new acquaintance?" he sneered. "I assure you, once I have finished my work, you will be freed. There is no need to be hostile," he said, reaching through the bars in an attempt to stroke her face.  
  
Raven's eyes never left Quentin's hand. Her growling became more intense with every inch he gained. She suddenly lashed out, her massive fangs slashing his soft skin, releasing his blood.  
  
Quentin winced and withdrew his bloody hand. After gazing at the wound, his eyes turned back to Raven, meeting her hardened and threatening gaze with one of his own. He rose and turned his back to her, walking away in a deathly silence.  
  
"It would be wise of you not to sign your own death warrant," Wesley whispered. "As much as you may not believe it, I am on your side."  
  
Raven fixed her gaze of cruel intentions on Wesley and gave a low, guttural growl. She knew the man she could trust, and this was not him.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Outside the house where Raven was held hostage, one of her hunting party stood. Always second to her sister in rank, Ivy stood tall, her long blonde tresses flowing gently in the breeze. She could not take this pack of humans on her own, and her sister was dangerous in her current condition. Ivy had seen her kind bound and drugged before. It would be days before Raven could control her desires and instincts, and that was time that she did not have. In her state, this group of humans would judge her as a mad and demonic monster.  
  
Ivy turned away from the house, marking its location in her mind. She walked a few paces in human form, making sure she was unseen before transforming. As the wolf, she gained distance in a matter of seconds, covering many blocks.  
  
Nearing the outskirts of town, Ivy continued her speed and determination. Keeping to the shadows, she stayed out of the sight of humans and others who may be confused or do her harm by noticing her presence. Nearing her destination, she took a moment to revert back to her human appearance.  
  
The Paramount stood before her, a monument of safety and assistance to those of her kind. Its owner, Lucius, had always been a loyal friend to her family, and Ivy prayed that his devotion to Raven would come through once again.  
  
She strode through the threshold of the club, and into the dark yet comforting atmosphere. A small gathering of her kind were peppered throughout the establishment, huddled in small social groups. Ivy surveyed the room, and found Lucius leaning against the bar, carrying on a conversation with a gentleman who's back was to Ivy's gaze.  
  
Weaving amongst those gathered, Ivy strode up to Lucius and the gentleman he was engaged in conversation with. She stood behind the stranger, realizing that from his scent, he was human. Puzzled, she turned her eyes to Lucius, who smiled.  
  
"Ivy," he said. "Perhaps you are here to shed some light on the situation at hand. Otherwise I trust you wouldn't be here. Do you know the whereabouts of your sister?"  
  
The stranger turned, and Ivy beheld the sight of Giles for the first time since she noticed him at The Bronze. Surprised, she shook her head slightly and stammered for the right words.  
  
"I - I'm sorry," she said, looking at Giles. "You took me by surprise."  
  
Giles gave a halfhearted smile. "I apologize for startling you," he said. "But I must know if you have seen or heard from Raven. She didn't come to the library tonight as she always does."  
  
Ivy's gaze dropped to the floor momentarily. Lifting her head slowly, she said, "Raven is alive, but she is not well. In fact, she is in grave danger. A small group of humans are holding her captive, apparently studying her. She's drugged and confined."  
  
Lucius showed no emotion, his face as blank as a clean slate. Giles, on the other hand, wore an expression Ivy knew only too well. The expression of realization that your fears were correct after all.  
  
Giles took a step towards her, his eyes never leaving her tortured face. "Do you know who is doing this?" he asked.  
  
"My vision was not the best standing on the street," Ivy said. "But there's about six or seven of them altogether. One of them seemed pretty young, and I think he wore glasses."  
  
Giles lifted his gaze for a moment. Lucius moved in front of him in an attempt to gain his attention.  
  
"You know the person she refers to," Lucius commented.  
  
"Yes," Giles said. "If it's who I think it is, and I have little doubt as to the fact, Raven is being held captive by Sunnydale's newest Watcher. My guess is that the others there are members of a watcher's party."  
  
Lucius nodded. "So, the question is, where does your loyalty lie, Mr. Giles? Who will win your support - the princess, or those you served for so long?"  
  
Giles looked directly into Lucius' stern face. "There is no question," he said. "Where the Watchers and their council have betrayed me, Raven has saved me in ways no words can describe."  
  
Lucius smiled. As an elder, his wisdom shone through in every feature contained within his chiseled face. He took another step in towards Giles, and looking first at Ivy, then directing his focus to Giles, he said, "Then the matter is simple. We get her out. And you'll stand by our side in doing so."  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"I'm afraid, Mr. Wyndam-Price, that your suspicions were correct. This is a dangerous creature. This one, and all of her kind must be eradicated," Quentin declared.  
  
"Sir," Wesley replied, "with all due respect, shouldn't we take into consideration that she is drugged and under massive stress?"  
  
"This is not the family dog," Quentin snapped. "It's a dangerous demon, and it must be destroyed."  
  
"And have you considered the implications of doing this?" A voice echoed from the shadows. Wesley and Quentin turned as Giles stepped forward.  
  
"Allow me to explain the situation to your feeble comprehension. The Canis Nosferatu is the natural enemy to the vampire, just as the common house spider is the natural enemy of a fly. Kill a spider, and you've just allowed countless thousands of parasitic insects to live and feed off our earth. Killing a Canis is the same. Kill one, and you allow dozens of bloodsucking vermin to live," Giles explained with a hiss.  
  
"And just who are you to enlighten us?" Quentin asked. "You have no authority here. You are no longer a watcher, therefore, you have no business in our affairs from any aspect."  
  
"You're mistaken," Giles replied. "I have a personal stake in this matter, which makes it entirely my business."  
  
Quentin chuckled. "Ah, yes. Mr. Wyndham-Price alerted us as to your personal involvement, especially with this specimen in particular. I must say, Mr. Giles, this is a poor, and quite frankly, embarrassing choice in relationships, even for you."  
  
"Do you say that because you actually believe it?" Giles asked, "Or because you have no control over it?"  
  
Quentin stood speechless, a stern look on his face. Giles knew that he had struck a nerve with his response. Travers would do anything to hammer the finals nails into the coffin of Giles' career in Sunnydale, and if that meant destroying any chance Giles had at happiness or a new life, then so be it. The fact that Raven was not human was the perfect excuse.  
  
"Perhaps he's merely jealous," a voice sounded out from the shadows. Lucius came forward, joining the confrontation at Giles' side. "After all," he continued, "it's not just any man, let alone a human man, that can win the loyalty of a Canis princess."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Wesley asked in a frustrated whine. With each passing moment, he witnessed Quentin's house of cards falling. His superior was losing control of the situation at hand.  
  
"Names are unimportant. Only the balance of the survival chain. Release your captive, and leave us alone, or live with the consequences," Lucius answered.  
  
Quentin nodded. "I see...another of her kind." He paced leisurely over to a nearby table on which lied an assortment of various weapons. He picked up a katana, carefully examining the blade. "Your threats are idle with me at best," he continued.   
  
Lucius smiled. "You poor, undereducated, overconfident human," he purred. "How naive do you think I am?" Lucius turned slightly, indicating Ivy's presence next to Raven's enclosure. She stood with the lock firmly in one hand, a bo staff in the other. Raven, meanwhile, was hunched in attack posture, ready to spring as soon as the door was opened.  
  
"Now," Lucius continued, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The wolf you keep is under the influence of your drugs. She knows not what she does. She knows only to obey her instincts, and her instincts tell her to attack all threats. Ivy and I are not threats by our mannerisms and our animal bond with her...but you, you are another matter. She will not hesitate in attacking, and in her state, she is like a locomotive. Your blades will be useless. You'll be dead before you feel the prick of her fangs."  
  
By this time, the rest of the hunting party had joined the impending scuffle. Lucius eyed each one in turn as he entered, as did Ivy and Giles.  
  
"And as for your companions," Lucius commented, "they mean nothing to any of us. The laws are quite clear regarding humans that capture any member of our kind, let alone royalty. Ivy here is one of the finest members and skilled fighters in Raven's hunting party."  
  
"Oh please!" Wesley again whined. "One woman against five trained men?"  
  
"Bring it on," Ivy interjected, her eyes fastened hard on Price. "I've raided a nest of eleven vampires on my own and walked away the victor. Do you really expect me to be concerned with five humans?"  
  
Quentin dropped his gaze for a moment, but then lifted his head and gave Lucius a hard look. "You're bluffing," he hissed and charged forward, with his blade raised.  
  
Lucius stepped effortlessly to the side while Ivy simultaneously broke the lock on Raven's cage with her bare hands. The door swung open with a clang, and the ebony wolf paced forward, breaking her shackles, her head low and her growl deep with intensity. She stood with fangs bared looking first to Wesley and then to Quentin.  
  
Meanwhile, Ivy contended with the other members of the hunting party. Two and three would advance on her at once, and she dealt with them each in turn. Keeping herself in low stance, she swung her bo staff with expert precision, knocking her attackers from their feet. Those that still stood found themselves with the blunt end of Ivy's staff in their abdomens, winding them.   
  
Her last attacker was by far the most skilled. Apparently trained in the martial arts, he disarmed her with little difficulty, knocking the staff from her grip. Ivy was not deterred. Truth be known, she preferred hand to hand combat.  
  
The two circled each other momentarily before her attacker made his first advance. Coming at her with a roundhouse, Ivy blocked his kick with a palm strike to his knee and retaliated with a reverse kick to his face. The hunter stumbled back, but returned with a strike aimed for Ivy's face. Catching his fist with her left hand, Ivy turned into him, and using his center of gravity as her leverage, threw the hunter over her shoulder and onto his back. She sealed his defeat with a low kick directly to his face, rendering him unconscious.  
  
In the meantime, Quentin lowered his blade and took a step back. He stared Raven dead in the face, her yellow eyes penetrating every inch of his being. Without knowing it, he broke into the cold sweat of fear. Raven took two more steps forward. With each step, Quentin noticed even more how she was built as a killing machine. Paws equipped with talon-like claws, fangs and jaws strong enough to break bones, and a body structure built for power and speed.  
  
"No, stop!" Wesley exclaimed, stepping in between the two with his arms raised. Raven rose to her hind legs with a roar of disapproval and lashed forth with her front paws. Her talons hit Wesley square in the torso, leaving deep, jagged slashes in his chest. He dropped to his knees instantly, overwhelmed with pain. Quentin darted to a corner on the opposite side of the room.   
  
Raven took another step forward, her wolfen face coming within inches of Wesley's human face of pain and despair.  
  
"Enough of this," Giles said, stepping forward.  
  
"Rupert," Quentin said from the corner. "What can you possibly contribute to the circumstances besides more mayhem? I would never have believed you to be so foolish as to interfere with the situation."  
  
Giles turned on Quentin and advanced on him with frightening speed and intensity. Arriving within inches of his former superior, he threw a malicious punch that broke Quentin's nose with one swift stroke. "And I would've never believe you to be so asinine as to create the situation in the first place," Giles snapped back in true Ripper form. "Now, if you're wise, you'll step back and allow me to diffuse this ticking time bomb you've created before more people are hurt or even killed."  
  
Quentin stood in silence, bleeding, as Giles approached Raven and Wesley. Kneeling down to her cautiously, he reached out to her with his hand, lighting stroking her face. The wolf turned and eyed him suspiciously for a moment, debating with her animal instincts whether or not she could trust him.  
  
Raven's mind was a whirlwind of confusion. The man she had crippled had hurt her, and she was intent on his demise. But the man who stroked her she had a bond with, ever present through her delusions. Her growling slowly ceased, and she turned her attentions toward Giles, allowing Wesley to crawl out of her reach.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
The next week was painful for Raven. Slowly, her mind recovered, allowing her human side to emerge once again. Giles had taken her back to his apartment and nursed her back to health as best he could. She marveled at his patience. He never lost his temper or gave up on her progress.  
  
Waking one morning, she decided to return to her routine. But before she could do that she had to officially make her amends with Giles for saving her. She showered and dressed, and went for a walk to Sunnydale High.  
  
The library was quiet and deserted, with the exception of Wesley, Buffy and Giles all seated at the large study table. Giles noticed Raven's entrance and rose to greet her with a smile. Wesley shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be back on your feet so soon," Giles said as he closed the distance between them.  
  
Raven smiled slightly. "I think it'll do me good to get back into my regular patterns," she said, standing only mere inches from him. "But I wanted to personally thank you for everything you've done. I could've really hurt you in the state that I was in, maybe even killed you. But you never gave up. No one has cared like that before."  
  
Giles remained speechless, but reached out, embracing her and sealing their understanding. They separated and looked at one another briefly before Giles escorted her back to the table at the library's center.  
  
Buffy looked up at Raven with a smile. "Glad to see you're back in action," she said. "I never realized how much slaying I'd been doing until you suddenly were nonexistent."  
  
Raven chuckled. "Well, hopefully, we'll be back to our normal proceedings from now on," she said turning her gaze to Wesley.  
  
The new watcher immediately turned his head in shame. After a moment spent in his own inner torment, he turned back, meeting Raven's eyes. He stood, making himself as dignified as possible.  
  
"I clearly have much to learn," he said hesitantly. "And I deserved all that you inflicted upon me. Please, accept my deepest apology and assurance that I will never again be a part of the council's dealings with you or your kind."  
  
Raven looked to Giles for a moment before allowing herself to respond. Then, turning to Wesley, she replied. "Sir, you puzzle me greatly. You have fought on my behalf and betrayed me both within weeks of knowing you."  
  
"I will accept your apology," she continued, moving closer to him, "however, I give you this warning for your council to heed. You and your cohorts have taken something from me that is not so easily gained, and that is my respect for you. If you, or any of your council so much as turns an eye toward any of my kind again, you have my word that I will see to their deaths."  
  
Raven turned, gave Giles and Buffy a smile, and then left the library, preparing herself for the endless nights of hunting that would dominate her life until the end of time.  
  
_The Canis Nosferatu Chronicles will continue....._  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
